How to Train Your Dragon Bleach Style
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Toshiro has always dreamed to join the village activities of slaying a dragon, but he just can't. What if his lucky's about to change after he finds the most feared dragon in the entire village: the Night Fury. ToshiroxIchigo. Rating will go up later.
1. The Night Fury

**Yukiko: **Yay! I'm happy! I got to post up the first **How to Train Your Dragon **& **Bleach** crossover! Hooray! Okay now here's the deal. This is going to be a ToshiroxIchigo fanfic, all the characters from **HTTYD** are replaced by the **Bleach **characters. There will be a mixture of Japanese and Viking culture mixed together so that the **HTTYD** feel is still in the story. Don't laugh at my character replacements, I tried to keep the characters' personality the same as in the movie, so, I tried. Enjoy the first chapter of

_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON BLEACH STYLE**_

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE! THIS IS A WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND BLEACH, NONE OF IT… NADA.**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Seireitei. It snows for nine months and hails for the rest of the year. We hardly get any clear skies, but when we do, we like to either go out fishing or out hunting for food. The people here have an occupational hazard of being Vikings and we lived in Seireitei for many generations, but the houses are new. The only problem we get around here are the pests. Now some villages have coyotes or mice to worry about, no not us. We have Dragons.<em>

Toshiro, a small, lean teenager with white hair that defied gravity, was awoken by the sounds of heavy drums beating and villagers' screams and shouts. Hustling out of bed, he threw on his leather boots and jacket before running towards his front door, only to barely dodge the flames from a dragon that was just outside his house.

"Dragons." Toshiro breathed out. He quickly opened the door again and ran outside to the chaos between the people and the dragons. Toshiro weaved through the crowd and he would hear the occasional,

"Toshiro, get back inside!"

"What are you doing out?"

A dragon spotted Toshiro and immediately went after him, but not before it got hit by another Viking. The man let out a yell of satisfaction and turned to Toshiro with a casual friendly smile, "Morning Toshiro!" Then left to fight off some more dragons.

With a smile, Toshiro ran over to a medium size shack and opened the door,

"Morning Shunsui."

The man with a ponytail and a small goatee came out from the back of the shop,

"You're late Toshiro. I thought you have been carried off by one of the dragons."

The white haired teen picked up some weapons and placed it on a shelf with much difficulty,

"Oh no, they can't carry me. I have too much of 'this'." Toshiro flexed his arm just a bit.

Shunsui laughed, "Ya sure, they'll probably need a toothpick to bring back to their nest."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "You made a grave mistake, mocking my contained Vikingness."

A man came out from the back and groaned, "Is Little Shiro here?" It was another man with white hair that fell to his waist, "Morning Little Shiro."

Toshiro's eye twitched, "Please don't call me Little Shiro. Morning Ukitake."

Suddenly the half door opened up and a line of villagers were in line and the chaos of the dragons' raid continued. Shunsui and Ukitake replenished their items all the while talking with Toshiro casually. The Blacksmith apprentice handed a pair of axes to a female Viking and then suddenly saw a group of teenagers carrying buckets of water and putting out the fire.

Toshiro watched them put out the water, _Their jobs are so much cooler…_

Ukitake grabbed the back of Toshiro shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground, "Come on Toshiro. Let's get back to work."

"Come on Ukitake, give me a chance to take down a dragon. If I took out at least one, it'll get me a date!"

Shunsui dumped swords in front of the door and many Vikings took them and back into the battle.

"Toshiro, you can't lift a sword. You can't lift an axe."

Toshiro paced, "But if you let me try…"

Ukitake sighed, "You can't even throw one of these." He handed a Viking two rocks attached with rope.

The white haired teen went to the back of the shop, "This contraption will throw it for me."

It suddenly flew open and threw a piece of hard coal across the room and landed square on a random Viking's face knocking him out cold.

Shunsui and Ukitake sighed, "Toshiro, if you want to be a Viking you need to stop all of… this."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "You just gestured to all of me."

Ukitake smiled brightly, "Exactly."

Shunsui picked up a sword and shield and handed them to Ukitake, "They need us out there. Toshiro, stay and stay put."

He and Ukitake then ran out to help the others. Too bad for them Toshiro was a bad listener. He grabbed his contraption and rushed into the chaos.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard many of the villagers scream out, "Night Fury! Get down!"

Out of nowhere, a blue fireball shot out from the darkness and destroyed one of the tower torches. Toshiro was soon led to a cliff just outskirts of Seireitei. He prepared his weapon and took aim at the darkness of the skies.

"Come on… I know your there."

After a few moments later, something shifted at the corner of his eyes and he immediately turned the machine and fired blankly. The sound of a dragon cry entered his ears and Toshiro saw a black mass falling out of the skies and into the forest.

"I did it! I did it! I shot a Night Fury! Did anyone see that?"

A red dragon appeared in front of Toshiro and immediately the teen started running. He hid behind a pillar and the dragon breathed fire on it, melting it quickly. Out of the chaos, a strong Viking pummeled the dragon as if it was nothing. When the dragons left the village, everything a nearly destroyed. The village chief that saved Toshiro approached him and Toshiro looked up at him with a sheepish look,

"Hey Dad."

Kenpachi the Conqueror is Toshiro's dad and chief of the entire village of Seireitei.

"Toshiro. How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside!" He grabbed Toshiro by the collar and dragged him away from the gathering crowd.

"No, no Dad. You have to listen to me! I actually got one! I actually shot a Night Fury…"

Kenpachi stopped and turned to his son, "Stop. Stop. Please, enough. Toshiro you have done enough for today. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed. Ukitake, please take him home and make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Kenpachi left to repair the damages that Toshiro and the dragons have caused during the fray that early morning.

Ukitake took Toshiro home as soon as the dawn broke, "Shiro, you're not really cut out to be a dragon killer. Maybe you're suitable for something else, something more special."

Toshiro knew the man was trying to cheer him up but he saw through the words, "All I ever wanted was to be like you guys."

He ran inside and he sneakily ran out of the backdoor and into the forest to where the he shot that dragon.

* * *

><p>Toshiro trekked his way through the dense forest as he searched for the down Night Fury. For a couple more yards, he let out a deep sigh and pushed a tree branch out the way to only get himself hit by it. Glaring at the branch he noticed that the tree that was connected to the branch was utterly destroyed. His gaze soon followed a large drag trail that led over a hill. Quietly following it, Toshiro peaked over the hill and suddenly saw a huge black mass. Ducking down quickly, Toshiro's eyes widen,<p>

_It's the Night Fury!_

He looked over the hill again and saw the black dragon entangled from neck to legs by the rope of his catapult. Slowly coming towards the Night Fury, Toshiro pulled out a small dagger and firmly held in his shaking hands. He then noticed the dragon was staring right at him with its amber eyes, anticipating on what he's going to do next. Toshiro also noticed that the Night Fury wasn't entirely black; it had orange horn-like scales running down its back. The dragon let out a gentle growl as it looked up at Toshiro.

"I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm going to cut out your heart and give it to my father. Then I'll be noticed in the village! You'll see! I'm a Viking! I'm a Viking!"

The white haired teen raised his arms in preparation in killing the dragon, but then he heard some sort of sound that sounded like a sad purr. Toshiro looked at the dragon and saw that it was lying its head down on the ground as if waiting for its doom.

Toshiro let out a sigh,

"I can't do this… I can't kill a dragon."

Instead of cutting the dragon's body, Toshiro started cutting the ropes that wrapped around the scaly form. The dragon was suddenly alert at the different motions and the loosening of the ropes. Just as soon as Toshiro cut the last piece of rope, the dragon leaped up and pinned Toshiro to the ground. For the teen, it was very terrifying, just a few inches from his face was the ivory teeth of the Night Fury. Toshiro thought he was done for sure, but then the dragon just roared at this face before jumping through the trees and into the deep forest.

Toshiro stood up, stared where the dragon had left and turned around to head back to the village only to have his legs give out beneath him and total darkness followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko:<strong> Well, that's the first chapter of this story. I wonder how it's going to be like… Well, I'm going to have to wait and see. I hope I get nice reviews. If I do, I'll update the next chapter which is waiting in my flash drive.

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	2. Dragon Training Day 1

**Yukiko: **Yay! An update! Whoohoo! I was surprised that this story already has 9 reviews! It makes me so happy. I thought that I'd only get like 3 or something. Yay! I'm just too happy right now!

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE! THIS IS A WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND BLEACH, NONE OF IT… NADA **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer Responses:<strong>

**BlueFox of the Moon: **_Yukiko: _I haven't seen your name in like forever! I'm happy that you are reading and reviewing this story. Sorry about the errors, and I'll work on adding more details in future chapters. It's really nice to see you again!

**Hotaru Shizuma: **_Yukiko: _I know right? I'm hyped up too! I watched the movie like every day and every time I watch it, a new idea pops into my head!

**xTKx: **_Yukiko: _Well, at first. I'm going to follow the movie plot in the beginning and add in my own Bleach twist and vibe. But afterwards, everything is going to be different.

**NimayTheAirbender: **_Yukiko: _Haven't seen you in a while! Yay! Thank you for liking this story! I hope to write up to your expectations!

**Kuroshiro28: **_Yukiko: _Yup! I hope I will satisfy you in the upcoming chapters!

**Animegurl103: **_Yukiko: _Of course of course!

**Namna-dono: **_Yukiko: _WAHH! I'm sorry! XD

**Xiang Yun: **_Yukiko: _Thank you for the compliment! I do hope the Night Fury is who you think it is. Hahaha!

**Yami-Taichi: **_Yukiko: _Thank you very much! Your review makes me really happy. And for that little question, I'm going to let you ponder on that a little longer. *winks*

* * *

><p>Toshiro awoke to a chilling breeze that blew past his face. He cracked his eyes open to see complete darkness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes from the haze, which helped his to see a whole lot clearer. He was still in the forest where he had found the Night Fury, the exact same spot where the dragon roared at his face and left him there. Toshiro quickly ran his hands over his body to check if all his limbs are accounted for. Satisfied, Toshiro picked up his small dagger, that he was suppose to use to kill the Night Fury, and slowly made his way back to the lit village of Seireitei.<p>

Making his way back to his house, Toshiro slowly opened the massive Viking style door to see his father, Kenpachi, picking at the bonfire with his back turned to him. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Toshiro tip-toed up the simple staircase, trying to avoid anything that may involve him to say where he has been all day. Sadly, he was not quick enough,

"Toshiro," said Kenpachi as he stood up from his spot by the fire.

"Dad, uh, look I want to talk to you about something," Toshiro sighed as he stopped climbing the stairs and turned to face Kenpachi.

"I know; I too have something to say to you."

They both took a deep breath and accidently spoke at the same time,

"I don't want to fight dragons." "I think it's time you learned to fight dragons."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Kenpachi chuckled, "You go first."

Toshiro shook his head, "No you go."

The head chief clapped his hands together, "Okay then. You get what you wish for. Dragon Training, you start tomorrow morning."

The white haired teen let out a groan, "Oh gods, I should have went first. Um Dad, I don't want to fight dragons."

Kenpachi let out a hearty laugh, "Of course you do! Here take this." He handed Toshiro a very large axe and it made the teen wobble slightly due to the weight.

"Uh, let me rephrase that Dad. I can't kill dragons."

He noticed that his Dad went on and on about how he should do well in the Dragon Training and that if he carried that axe, Toshiro carries that entire village with him.

"Dad, you're not listening to me!"

"You will pass the Dragon Training and then! You'll be a Viking, just like the rest of us. Deal?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "This conversation seems a bit one-sided."

Kenpachi's eyes turned hard, "Deal?"

Sighing, the white haired teen nodded, "Deal."

Kenpachi smirked before turning around to place a sack over his shoulder, "Good. Train hard. I'm going to be out to find the Dragon's Nest. I'll come back… probably."

Toshiro watched his father walk out the door, "And I'll be here… maybe."

* * *

><p>The next morning, all of the young teen recruits have gathered at an arena with a metal chain dome covering it. The gates creaked open and 5 recruits walked proudly into the arena. The one leading the group was a short raven hair girl name Rukia. The male following behind her with flaming hair tied up in a ponytail in a shape resembling a pineapple is Renji. The pair of tweens walking side by side one another chatted up on random things, the first twin was clearly an albino, white skin and hair, but it was his eyes that it different. Instead of the usual red eyes, he has gold irises surrounded in black, his name is Ogichi. His twin beside him was the complete opposite, he has jet black hair and tanned skin, his eyes are the color of dull green and his name is Kaien. Last but not least, the one trailing at the end of the group, mumbling to himself has midnight blue hair and has glasses, his name is Uryu.<p>

Rukia looked at her surrounds and let out a small smile that was filled with determination, "No turning back now."

Kaien pumped his fist into the air in excitement, "I hope I get some serious burns!"

Ogichi laughed at his twin brother, "I prefer getting a Mace cut in the back."

The raven haired girl smirked, "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Out of nowhere, a monotone voice filled the dome, "Yeah, pain. Love it."

The group turned around to see Toshiro walking towards them with the axe that his father gave him in his arms. Renji let out a groan of annoyance,

"Ugh, who invited this guy?"

The gates opened again to reveal a smiling Ukitake, "Welcome to Dragon Training! Today is the first step for you all in becoming a Viking. Amongst the 6 of you, one of you will have the honor of killing your first dragon."

Renji let out a smirk, "Um, Toshiro already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?"

Ogichi and Kaien grinned and laughed.

The group walked towards one of the many doors that are along the walls of the arena. Ukitake placed his hand on Toshiro's shoulder,

"Don't worry, you're small and weak. That makes you less of a target. The dragons may go after the more Viking like teens. They'll think that you are sick or insane."

Toshiro's eye twitched, _Is he trying to make me feel better? Or lower my self-esteem? _

Ukitake walked over to one of the gated doors, "Here in Dragon Training, you will all be exposed to the different types of Dragons that you will be facing outside this arena."

He pointed to a gate, "The Deadly Nadder."

Uryu started mumbling to himself, "Speed 8, Armor 16."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus 11 stealth, times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12!"

Ukitake turned to Uryu, "Will you stop that!" Letting out a sigh he moved to the last gate, "And finally the Gronckle."

Uryu leaned over to Toshiro and whispered into his ear, "Jaw Strength 8."

Ukitake moved up to the gate let gripped the handle that controlled the gate. Renji noticed this and he began to panic,

"Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?"

The white haired man let out a smirk, "I believe on learning on the job. Oh, if any of you get hit… you're dead."

He pulled the lever and immediately a stubby green dragon come flying out, it has a large under jaw structure for the head and a mace like tail.

Ukitake looked to the group, who already scrabbled about, "Quick, what's the first thing you need."

Toshiro looked at the mentor, "A doctor!"

Uryu raised his hand quickly as he dodged the Gronckle, "A plus 5 speed?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "A Shield!"

Ukitake nodded at her answer, "Right a shield! If you were to choose between a sword and a shield, pick the shield!"

All the recruits ran after the shields that were laid on the rocky floor, well, Toshiro was having difficulty picking up his shield. Ogichi and Kaien were fighting over a shield with skulls as the design.

"I saw this first Kaien!"

"I touched it first!"

"Look you can have that one, it has flowers on it."

Kaien pulled on the shield hard enough that Ogichi released it and whacked him on the head, "Ha! There now it has blood on it."

The Gronckle took notice of them and fired a fireball at the twins.

"Kaien. Ogichi, you're both out!" called Ukitake from the sidelines. "You should also know that each dragon has a fire limit. How much does a Gronckle have?"

Renji looked around, "5?"

Uryu raised his hand again, "No 6!"

The mentor nodded, "Good! One for each of you!"

The green dragon fired another fireball at Uryu causing his shield to shatter, "Uryu, you're out!"

Renji and Rukia were back to back as they watched the dragon fly above their heads, "So, I moved into my parents' basement last night, and I was wondering if you want to work out together. Since you do work out…"

Rukia ignored Renji and somersaulted away from an incoming fireball that hit Renji's shield.

"Renji, you're out!"

Toshiro watched from the sidelines as his teammates were being owned by the Gronckle. Ukitake saw him and yelled, "Toshiro! Get in there!"

Just as he stepped out of the shadows, the large reptile fired at Toshiro barely missing his head. It fired again and the fire hit Toshiro's shield so hard that it flew from his hands and rolled away. Chasing after it, Toshiro did not notice the Gronckle following him. Being forced to a wall, Toshiro stared at the jaws of the dragon as it prepared itself to fire at his head. Just as it was about to release its fireball, Ukitake grabbed the dragon's mouth and pulled it away from Toshiro's face. The blast was only mere inches away from Toshiro and Ukitake dragged the dragon back to its cage.

"And that makes 6. Remember, everyone. A dragon will always go for the kill."

* * *

><p>After Dragon Training, Toshiro found himself back at the exact same spot where he found the Night Fury. He picked up the rope that tied the Night Fury and examined it, "So why didn't you?"<p>

Following where Toshiro last saw the dragon, he saw a large crater with a small waterfall and a pond in the middle. He scanned for any life down in the hole and sighed to himself when he found none, "Well, this was stupid."

Just he was about to turn away and head back to the village, he noticed black scales next to his feet. Bending down to pick it up, Toshiro studied the scale closely, he was suddenly interrupted when a large black mass shot right in front of him. The white haired teen jumped back and saw the same Night Fury trying to claw its way up the sides of the crater, only to fall back down and hover to safety. The Night Fury let out an angered roar as it tried to fly its way up again and only to fail again.

Toshiro pulled out his notepad and took a sketch of the dragon. When he looked up again, the Night Fury let out a blue fireball as it vented out its frustration.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you just fly away?" Then he noticed something off about the dragon. The dragon's tail looked just like its wings only smaller, which helped it to control the movements as it is in the air. However, the Night Fury had only one tail wing.

"Maybe that's why you can't fly…" Toshiro accidently dropped his makeshift pen down the hole and it made a sound that alerted the Night Fury of his presence. For a long while, they stared at each other, as if dissecting one another for information. Then the Night Fury growled loudly at Toshiro before heading over to a group of rocks just the opposite of where Toshiro was and hid behind it.

Letting out a sigh, Toshiro stood up and waited to see if the dragon will reappear again. Since it did not, he decided to head back to the village before it got dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko: <strong>And finished. Well, I hope this chapter was better than the last one. I'm sorry if the characters that I used doesn't make any sense, but I was rushed and used the names that popped up in my head. So, I'm sorry if you don't like the characters that I chose because I'm not going to go back and change it. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think?

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


	3. Your Name Is Now

**Yukiko:** Hahahaha, well… um… There's not much to say… asides that it is finally Summer Vacation! Yea, just ignore me and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>~Reviewers Response~<strong>

**BlueFox of the Moon: **Of course I remember you. You were like my first reviewer for **Returns**. Yea, there tends to be a confusion with Shiro. Personally I prefer to call him Hichigo, but for this story I'll call him Ogichi. I was originally planning to put Kon in it in Ichigo's "body" but, I was like, "HELL NO! IT HAS TO BE KAIEN!" You're going to have to read the future chapter to find the answer for that question! :D

**Xiang Xian: **Do not fear! This chapter is going to all about Toshiro and the Night Fury.

**Hotaru Shizuma:** I'm actually working on the whole character thing… but I'm pretty sure after this chapter the characters will start acting the way they do in Bleach.

**Yami-Taichi: **No problemos! I'm just glad that you like the chapter! Like I said before on another reviewers' response, I was planning on using Kon but I decided against it. I'm just happy everyone is liking the twins as Ogichi and Kaien. Hahaha, I kinda giggled when the Night Fury hid there too, it was my little cousin's idea to have it there.

**sAppHiRe-hiMe: **Thanks for the review, and don't worry, in this chapter; it'll be different from the original chapter. The first two chapters were put that way for those who have not seen the movie get at least a taste of how it all started.

**NimayTheAirbender:** Hahahaha, I was laughing at that part as well. But I dunno yet, it's still earlier in the story. Sooo things are bound to happen that didn't happen in the movie.

**Kuroshiro28: **YOUR TEETH WERE PULLED OUT? WAAAHHH! I'm glad that I made your painful day into a brighter one with this story. I hope with every chapter your days will be much brighter! (I can't believe you got your wisdom teeth pulled out… O_O)

**BleedingOpal: **I'm sorry that you find this story a disappointment. However, there is a reason why I decided to start the story the way I did. As I stated before in one of the other reviewer's response: The first two chapters were put that way for those who have not seen the movie get at least a taste of how it all started. I don't mean to offend you or anyone that has seen the movie, but I am taking into consideration for the other readers. I apologize for not making myself clear in the beginning. But if you were to wait for this chapter, maybe your opinion for this story might have changed. Again, I am truly sorry. ***bows deeply***

**KAZ IZ AWEZOME:** I was thinking of switching roles of Kenpachi and Ukitake, buuuuut it wouldn't seem right. I'm glad you like it.

**Namna-dono: **Your kind words always fill me with inspiration to write more. I thank you and I'll be anxiously waiting for your reviews! :D

**BloodySorrow: **Hahahaha, I think everyone is waiting for that scene to show up. But, it won't be here for a while. Sorrys! Hahaha!

**Kotaru118: **Hahahaha, I tried to make it similar to the movie but different in the beginning. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

><p>Days passed as Toshiro continued to attend the Dragon Training along with the other teens of the village. Of course Rukia was the main star of the whole team due to her determination to come on top of the class session. This made Toshiro wonder if he'll ever pass Dragon Training and make his father proud, who is still out at sea in hopes of finding the Dragons' Nest. The white haired teen had not once been to where the Night Fury reside all because Ukitake kept him busy, not only in Dragon Training but also in the Blacksmith's Workshop.<p>

Toshiro sat on a wood stool in front of a matching wood desk studying the drawings he made during his visit to the Night Fury a few days ago.

_It's missing its tail wing… so it can't fly._

Suddenly Ukitake's voice rang into his mind with words that he said the night before after their Dragon Training,

_**Remember everyone, it's the wings and tail you want to go after. Without those it can't fly away, a down dragon is a dead dragon.**_

Toshiro frowned at the memory, _Not all dragons are evil as they say… right?_

Shutting his black book, Toshiro hopped off the stool and made his way out of the workshop, only to bump into Kyoraku.

"Where are you going Toshiro?"

The said teen stopped and looked at the older Viking, "I'm heading out… I need time to myself for a little while."

"Don't stay out too late, you may never know what is lurking outside the village," said the man with concern.

Nodding, Toshiro left the workshop and jogged over to the outskirts of the village towards the direction of where the Night Fury is. He picked up a fish on his way as he passed by a house. After a couple minutes of walking in the dense forest, Toshiro found the crater like hole where he found the black dragon attempting to fly away. He looked over the ridge he was on and saw nothing, no Night Fury in sight. Swallowing an imaginary lump in his throat, Toshiro carefully made his way down to the soft green grass. As soon as his feet touched the grass, he held the raw fish in his hand as he cautiously scanned the area for the large black reptile. He walked towards the rocks where he last saw the Night Fury and had this strange feeling that he was being watched. Quickly turning around, Toshiro's eyes widen as he watched the Night Fury in a crouched position slowly making its way over to him. The human froze in place but his face relaxed to a calm expression, but still had a tint of fear.

The dragon tilted its head to the side in curiosity at the fish in Toshiro's hand. Toshiro looked to the fish then to the dragon before extending his hand with the fish towards the dragon. In return, it growled as if saying a warning to Toshiro, it then eyed the small dagger in Toshiro's clothing and growled even louder.

Toshiro eyed the dragon's motives and finally understood what it wanted, quickly, he disposed the weapon into the lake beside him. The dragon seemed to relax some and continue its advancement towards the delightfully looking fish. The Night Fury lowered its head and opened it jaws and Toshiro noted the lack of teeth in the maw of the dragon.

"Huh, you don't seem to have any teeth. But I was so sure you had some before."

As if to contradict his thoughts, the Night Fury extended its hidden teeth and snatched the fish from Toshiro's hand and swallowed it in one go. Toshiro retracted his hand away and watched the dragon in fascination and nervousness. The black reptile looked at Toshiro and began to walk towards him,

"I don't have any more fish, Dragon."

Toshiro took a step back and suddenly the dragon began growling more ferociously and pushed Toshiro to the side. Caught by surprise, Toshiro watch the dragon as it crouched over what seems to be a plant. Looking at it more closely, it seems as if it is protecting the plant.

"A strawberry? I can't believe a strawberry can actually grow here." It amazed Toshiro to see a strawberry fruit grow in a place like the Seireitei. Most fruits and vegetables have a hard time growing in such cold, dense environments. Toshiro watched the dragon as it finally calmed some and shifted its scaly body into a more comfortable position.

Out of nowhere, a loud rumble emitted from the silence and the two stared at one another before Toshiro let out a small smirk as the sound came from the dragon belly.

"It seems like you're hungry." Toshiro got up and picked up a stick off the ground and walked calmly around the dragon, who eyed his every movement. Stepping into the cold water of the little nature-made pond, Toshiro patiently waited for a fish to swim nearby his feet with the stick at hand. He hoped that by giving the dragon food, he would be able to gain some trust with the dragon.

After 20 minutes of standing completely still, Toshiro was able to catch 3 fish and then gave it to the Night Fury who ate it without hesitation.

The dragon was still standing over the strawberry plant and still kept a watchful eye on the human. Toshiro saw that the sun was setting but he felt as if he made some progress with the Night Fury because it no longer growled at him every time he decided to move. The Night Fury fell asleep next to the strawberry plant, but was still aware of the actions Toshiro was making. The white haired teen grew bored at some point and decided to draw to pass the time. The Night Fury woke up to the sound of moving dirt, lifted its head and saw Toshiro, with his back towards it. Curious as a cat, the night Fury left its post at the plant and quietly crawled over to see over Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro felt a heated breath on his neck and came to the conclusion that the Night Fury was watching what he was doing. What really amused him was that the dragon took a large branch and drew a "portrait" of Toshiro. The human had to suppress a laugh because the drawing was just terrible. The Night Fury pointed to Toshiro and then to the picture and finally Toshiro got what it was trying to communicate,

"I don't look like that, Ichigo."

The dragon looked to Toshiro with a confused, yet amused expression and tilted its large head to the side. As if saying, _What did you call me?_

"Ichigo. You're name is now Ichigo. I thought it was appropriate to call you that because you're protecting a strawberry and where I live, ichigo means strawberry. Plus it can also mean "One who protects", so I'll call you Ichigo from now on instead of 'dragon'."

The dragon, now officially dubbed Ichigo, let out a snort and rolled its eyes, making Toshiro frown,

"Hey, at least I won't call you dragon anymore and with you having a name makes you less intimidating!"

Again, Ichigo let out a snort and sat on its hind legs. Toshiro contemplated on what he should do next, now that he is the first Viking to ever name a dragon that doesn't sound like it brings death to who says it. Reaching out a hand, Toshiro dared himself to try and touch Ichigo and hopes that he won't get his hand bitten off. Ichigo watched the human with heightened curiosity and alertness as the human struggled to keep himself from pulling his hand away. Letting out a soft growl, Ichigo leaned over to Toshiro's touch and the white haired teen flinched slightly at the feel of smooth scales. Toshiro stared at Ichigo with awe and he smiled to himself and thought aloud,

"Maybe my luck with you has begun to change. Do you think we can start to trust each other, Ichigo?"

Ichigo pulled away from his touch and let out what seems to be a smirk, but it was so poorly done that it looked like a toothless smile. Toshiro couldn't hold back and laughed out loud,

_Yup, I think we can work this thing out somehow. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yukiko:<strong> And finished! I'm done! No more writing! Too tired! Going to play Fatal Frame 2 now and scream my ass off. Laters, おやすみ(Oyasumi), gute Nacht, magandang gabi.

* * *

><p><em>~Yukiko Shiroryuu~<em>


End file.
